A Pair of Star Crossed Lovers
by Anastasia02
Summary: The moment Caroline needs someone the most, Klaus is there but so is Marcel and he will get his hands on what Klaus wants the most. With a war coming upon them and allies coming from Mystic Falls what will she choose when its time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline stood at the front door of her father's house. It once was so full of life. She remembered the last time she was here and a faint smile formed on her lips. The memories of the summers she spent here started to overwhelm her, so she took a deep breath and pushed them back. The house stood there like haunted. "Let's go." She whispered to herself as she opened the door. The dust made her vision blurry for a few seconds. She turned on the light switch and smiled grateful that at least she had electricity. She picked her hair up high and sighed as she started to open the windows and clean up. If she had to stay here then the house had to be clean.

As she walked down to the main floor she raised her brow when she noticed that three hours had passed from the moment she had arrived home. Time had just flown by and she was grateful about that. When she had nothing to do her mind was drifting off to Bonnie. She was truly gone now. She was stuck to the other side with Damon and who knows what had happened to them. Caroline bit her lip as she felt the tears burn her eyes again. Elena's attitude to this situation was what got her frustrated in the first place. She only cried for Damon like Bonnie didn't mean a thing. She was startled by the sound of glass breaking. She was drinking water and she crushed the glass in her hand. 'How can I be so mean?' she thought 'Elena is devastated, I am sure. 'She looked at her phone and she hated herself even more for leaving Stefan alone. He needed her now more than ever but she acted selfish and let him alone. She read his text "I miss you. Please, take care." She pressed her eyes not wanting to let the tears run down from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Stef. Talk soon. I promise." She wrote back before shutting her phone off.

That night she filled a glass with blood and sat at the porch. She loved that her father's house, well now it belonged to her, was a bit away from the city so she could have all the freedom she wanted. She closed her eyes as a light breeze passed bringing the smell of flowers with it. She smiled as she thought of Bonnie and the first time she had started to discover her magic. Before she was a vampire. Before Tyler was a werewolf. Before everything turn into a mess. She took a sip of blood as her hunger was getting a little more annoying. After coming back from the dead Tyler was a werewolf again. Not a hybrid. This made things complicated again since werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies. That and, well, the fact that he never actually forgave her for sleeping with Klaus. But she didn't regret it. Not even for a moment. Tyler left her to go on a revenge mission while Klaus let his revenge to the side so he can be with her. That moment exactly she felt like Klaus was the only one who could understand her. She closed her eyes letting the cold breeze take all her tears away. That night she let herself cry. For everyone that they had lost. Friends and family. Bonnie, her father, Damon… everyone. Even herself. Technically she was dead. She would never grow old. She would never have kids. And she would never have a permanent residing place. She will always have to move. That night she cried herself to sleep. Right there, at the same porch a few years ago her father was holding her in his arms putting her to sleep with fairytales.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was sitting at the living room staring outside the window. A month after of his brother's death he still felt the weight of his loss on his chest making it hard for him to sleep, to breathe and to exist. The entire world seemed off ever since Damon was stuck with Bonnie to the other side. And Bonnie. Even the sounds of the name made him want to take his daylight ring off and stand to the sun and burn alive. She was there because of him. She tried to save him and now she was the one gone forever. He wouldn't mind going back to the other side as long as Bonnie and Damon were back.

"Stefan. I have to admit that I am surprised to see you here. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Klaus's voice echoed in the silent room. Stefan stood up and turned to look at the familiar face. In other circumstances he wouldn't be here but right now he seemed like the only person that would be able to find her. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Klaus said and Stefan tilted his head to the side "No, you're not. "He shrugged and filled two glasses of bourbon and joined Stefan to the living room. "What brings you here, Stefan? You can't turn your humanity off on your own and you want me to compel you to do it so you won't feel any pain, ripper?" he took a sip of his drink with a smug look on his face. Since Stefan was here that meant that he was needed and when they need him it always helped to manipulate them. "No, I'm good. I'm not here about me." Stefan took a deep breath and shifted to his seat. He took a sip of his drink not sure if Klaus even wanted to be a part of her life anymore. "Then what brings you here? And don't tell me you are here because you missed me because I won't believe it." Klaus joked and a faint smile formed on Stefan's lips. The first one after long time. "And you should because if I said that it would be a big lie. I am here for Caroline." Klaus stood up and walked to the bar and started filling his glass again. "She is not here, obviously. I don't know why you are looking for her here since she made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me." Stefan rolled his eyes because that man just wouldn't let him finish his sentence. But he was right. Caroline isn't a big fan of Klaus but she had feelings for him even though she is too proud to admit it. And Klaus has feelings for her as and he is too proud to admit them too. They were perfect for each other, in a way. "I know, but right now I don't know what else to do. She is missing for a month, Klaus. Her mother can't find her, we can't find her so I am" he paused and looked at Klaus face. He was worried for sure. He could see it. "I am hoping that you will be able to help us find her. You know a lot of people everywhere. You are our last hope."

Klaus stood quiet for a few minutes. He cared about Caroline more than words could express right now and knowing that she was missing and even her mother, who was a police officer, is unable to find her made him worry and a little bit mad. How could she just run away without a sign? She could be in danger. He raised his eyes and looked at Stefan. He was worried about her too. Worried enough that he would risk coming over here. Maybe he had feelings for her as well; after all he had heard that the two of them had been getting closer by the day. "I am not interested to help. Caroline was clear about what she wanted. I am sure she will contact with you when she is ready. Now if you don't want anything else I would ask you to leave." Stefan's brows frowned by how heartless Klaus could be. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, knew about his feelings for Caroline. She made him a better person, or a better version of himself. "Klaus…" he said getting closer to him "Stefan, leave. I am not interested in helping. I have a town to run and I can't do it if I am distracted." He took the glass from Stefan's hand and let it on the table. "Now go before I get upset and I decide to bring the ripper back." Stefan stepped back and nodded "As you wish. I really thought that you cared for her. I guess I was wrong." He walked outside the room and walked pass Marcel without noticing him. Marcel smirked to the new information he had. He finally had found Klaus's soft spot. That girl, Caroline. He would have to find out more about her. As much as he could and maybe if he could find Rebekah she would tell him. Elijah certainly wouldn't reveal any information about someone who could be used as leverage over Klaus. He started making his way down thinking that all he had was a name. "Caroline" he whispered as he walked to the street making his way to the bar thinking all the people that would be able to help him.

Klaus walked to the balcony and leaned over the railing looking down to the groups of drunken tourists that were walking down to the street probably making their way to another bar. His mind was full of Stefan's words. For a month Caroline has been missing. An entire month and there was no sign of her, anywhere. He took his phone out and texted a few people he knew around to keep an eye. He went through the pictures that he had on his phone until he found hers. A picture he had taken without her knowing and she looked so beautiful. He sends the picture to his friends so the word would be out and they would have their eyes open. He was unable to bring himself to believe that something bad might have happened to her. Not to his Caroline. Even though her plans about her future didn't include him, he was unable to forget about her. The way she kissed him and held to his body like that was their last day on earth. The day she gave herself to him was unforgettable and he just had to make sure that she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline held her tea tight in her arms as if she could feel the warmth of it through her cold hands; she was sitting on the grass at the back yard of the house looking at a river that was going through there. Never in her life she was alone for so long and, as for the first time ever, she could hear her thoughts loud and clear. For the very first time after a long time she loved being alone. She sighed hating the fact that this involved leaving her mother behind but Caroline knew that her mother would understand. She wrote her a letter a few days ago in which she wanted to let everyone know that she was safe and to make sure that no one would come looking for her. One of her biggest regrets was leaving Stefan behind, especially now that he needed a friend more than ever.

Klaus walked out of his car a few streets away from a very secluded house. Someone had informed him that Caroline was there and he just had to check on her, be sure that she was safe. The man informed him that he saw her earlier today and she seemed fine but that wasn't good enough. He had to check for himself. He let the man go and he started to make his way towards the house, he decided to walk so she wouldn't be alerted by the approaching car. Besides, he wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him. As he reached the stairs he felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He closed his eyes to calm himself not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing the affect she had on him. As he took a deep breath a cold breeze brought her scent to his nose. His entire body tightened as it craved for her, her touch, her soft lips, and her tender skin. He followed the scent until he found her sitting on the grass with her hair waving to the wind, she had her hands wrapped around her legs and her chin was resting on her right knee. He stood there just looking at her admiring the beauty of the nature and hers as well, a competition with no winner for sure.

Caroline kept her eyes on the grass as her mind emptied from all the worries, all that she had been through the last five years finally seemed like a bad memory, a nightmare maybe. Her lips parted when she got a strange feeling, as if someone is watching her. 'No. Please no' she thought. She had final managed to make peace with her mind, a difficult task if there was any, and now that peace would come to an end. And yet the presence didn't feel threatening. She made sure that she wouldn't let them know that she was aware of that presence so with vampire speed she stood up and run towards them coming face with whoever it was. Klaus smiled when he saw her surprised look when she saw him "Hello, love. Missed me?" he smiled keeping his eyes on hers. "Klaus." she exhaled as she said his name so quiet like it was only for her ears to hear. Suddenly she tightened up making him take a startled step back "I thought we had a deal. " she walked pass him making her way to the house. He laughed and followed her, leaning against the door as she was picking a blanket from the couch. It looked like she had been sleeping there instead of her bedroom. She seemed nervous and that was something that he always found amusing. He was the only one capable of making her so nervous. "The deal is only for me not coming to Mystic Falls." she looked at him pressing her pink lips in a fine line "I am sure that you are good enough at Geography to know that this is not Mystic Falls. We are at..." "I know exactly where we are, Klaus." she cut him off and sat on the couch. "It's that, you are the last person that I expected to see."

He walked inside and sat at an armchair right across from her, her eyes were lowered to the floor as she was trying to keep her gaze away from his "What's wrong, Caroline?" he asked even more worried now than he was before. She looked at him feeling her insides melt. There was no doubt that the feelings she had for him were always there but now they seemed more intense. All she could think about was pressing her lips to his, feel his skin against hers again. "Nothing." she whispered. Maybe if he didn't know much he would leave soon but she knew just how stubborn Klaus was. "Why are you here?" she asked as he was making himself more comfortable in the house and surprisingly she wasn't annoyed by that. He seemed like he belonged there. "Stefan came to find me. He is very worried for you and so is your mother. He said you left and never even bothered to call. Now that doesn't sound like you. For some reason he was sure that I would be able to find you but I..." he paused and looked deep in her eyes. He couldn't say that he didn't care because that is a very obvious lie since he is sitting with her "You should call them." he finally said not sure what else to say to break the silence. All this time Caroline didn't take her eyes from his blue ones, as if she was trying to control all the feelings that Klaus brought with him, but couldn't. "I will." she finally said and stood up.

The feeling of the room had definitely shifted and they both could feel it. His heart was beating faster and it that was obvious to Caroline's ears as it was the fact that she was breathing too fast. For a vampire that doesn't really need to breathe she was overusing it to hide the nervousness she felt. A fight was going on in both of their minds. She wanted to hold her ground to the promise she made to herself to not let Klaus in her life and the other side that just wanted him too much. More than she thought it was possible. And Klaus wanted to walk away and be the bigger person in this, not let his ego down for her, again. But how could he when Caroline made him so different. Well, maybe not that different, rather than a better version of himself, one that he actually liked. And it was a version that not Hayley or Camille could ever achieve. She made him feel like capable of being anything he ever wanted. He felt like he had the power of taking down hundreds of armies of any supernatural being at once. Close to her he felt unbeatable. Strong. In control. Full. A King.

He followed her to the door and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. This was it. The decision that could define everything. "Well, you did your good act for this century now if you don't mind." they were both standing by the open door so close to each other. It felt like a control game by now, who would let his guard down first. Klaus took a step closer and placed his hand under her chin lifting her head and forcing her to look at him "I want you to look me in the eyes when you tell me that I should go." They were standing so close to each other that she felt his breath against her lips. Her breath got faster as she knew that there was no turning back now. He knew the affect he had on her as she knew how he felt. She was losing the power game and truly, she didn't care for an instant. Maybe she would regret about it later but now all she wanted to do was to lose her to him. She pressed her lips to his parting them so her tongue would find his. He closed the door before taking her in his arms leading them both to the couch for a night of love and passion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Caroline opened her eyes and stretched on the couch, she couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. She rolled to her side and she stayed still as she saw Klaus sleeping next to her. 'So it wasn't a dream." She thought as yesterday was getting clearer. She sat up on the couch an looked at him, sleeping so peacefully. She couldn't help but smile to herself. The one man she refused to let herself fall for was the man she wanted to lose herself into. She wrapped the sheet around her body and got up. She went upstairs as quietly as possible and got in the shower. She stayed under the hot water until it turned cold, and that was when she understood that last night could not just un-happen. She got dressed and started making her way downstairs when half way down she saw the couch empty. He left and as the spot on the couch was empty, that empty she felt inside her. She took a deep breath "Good." she said to herself trying to convince herself that it truly was good that he left.

Marcel stood by his car looking at Klaus as he was picking his coffee from a local cafe and not only that, but breakfast and from the looks of it the assistant as well. Klaus seemed relax and calm and Marcel tried to remember when was the last time he had seen him like that. He was smiling to his luck that even after all this time; he may finally have the chance to take Klaus down. Some of his most royal followers were already working on making Marcel's army bigger. All it took him was bit of blackmail to the little hybrid, Hayley. She told him everything she knew about Miss Caroline Forbes and her relationship with Klaus. But most of all she showed him something great, Haley was jealous of her. Very jealous actually. Marcel knew how to read behind the lines and take advantage of the things people didn't want to say, but showed. And then it was the witches, they were more tricky to manipulate than Hayley but there were a couple that still liked him and agreed to help him with a little spell " Heavens bless witchy GPS." he said and smiled as Klaus and a brunette from the cafe were getting in his car and Marcel got in his tightening the steering wheel in his hand 'It's all up to you, man.' he thought 'Don't mess things up.'

Klaus parked in front of the house and walked inside, it was unable for him to hide the huge smile on his lips. Caroline was so intense last night. She held him on her body like there would be no tomorrow. He leaned against the kitchen door and watched her as she was washing some glasses while the washing machine was working on the background, probably washing the sheets they slept on trying to erase his scent from them. She had her earplugs on listening to music and singing with that angelic voice of hers. He took a couple steps and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laughed when she jumped surprised from his presence there she turned around and pulled the earplugs out from her ears. "What the hell, Klaus? I thought you left." He raised his brow surprised by her reaction. It was annoying trying to understand what she would want the next moment. Caroline saw the girl standing by the door and bleeding from her neck, Klaus had obviously already fed from her "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble this will cause me? Do you ever consider anyone but yourself?" Klaus closed his eyes trying really hard to control himself and not just snap her neck. She had forgiven a lot but each time her manners towards him seemed to be worse. He run to the girl and with one fast move he snapped her neck "There problem solved." He let the girls' dead body fall on the floor in front of Caroline's surprised eyes "You know what, I am so tired of this. It was obviously a mistake coming to find you. I am an artist and I have a tender heart. But I assure you that this will never happen again. I'm done with you, Caroline." And with that he disappeared before she ever had the chance to say anything. She stood there looking at the open door, the coffee and the breakfast he brought and her heart sank in her chest. 'Am I the heartless one?' she thought as she kneeled next to the girl covering her body with a blanket 'Did I really just ruined a one of a kind opportunity to help Klaus be something else than heartless?'

Marcel was waiting inside of his car this whole time, he saw Klaus leaving alone –and obviously mad- something that was common when he was with Caroline according to Hayley- and if he was right and had really understood that girls mind she would go out soon, now that the sun was down, and bury the dead body. Apparently she was on some sort of different technique to survive, not drink from humans but from the blood bags that were in the hospitals. That actually made him laughs. "These new vampires and their crazy ideas." He told to himself and sat up as he saw her come out of the house. And he was right of course. Wrapped in a blanket, she was currying the girls' dead body and walking towards an empty field and passed some pine trees. When he calculated that she was in a safe distance and distracted enough to not hear him approach her he got out of the car, leaving the door open, and followed her. He lurked behind a tree looking at her digging a grave and placing the body inside. He sat up getting ready to make his move and as she started covering the hole he whooshed behind her and snapped her neck. "There you go, sweet Caroline. That would keep you asleep until we arrive to our destination. New Orleans is waiting for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah looked at Klaus and shook his head; his little trip to wherever it was apparently didn't turn out as he wanted something that made him moody. He had two empty bottles of bourbon next to him and a third one was open and already half way finished "Now, I am wondering if you see the bottle half-full or half-empty." He said teasingly. And Klaus rolled his eyes "And why do you care, Elijah? Or this is just another attempt to make fun of your brothers' troubles? Be my guest. At this point I learned not to care anymore." He took a big sip of the bottle and leaned back. His head felt weird already and he wasn't too sure if he would be able to hold back information or just open his soul to Elijah. And for him the worse part would be that Elijah would be supportive and he would understand and he didn't need that. He needed someone to tell him to get over that girl, that she would be the end of him and that he must finally get the hint. And he wouldn't. Caroline had too much effect on him. More than anyone would ever dare to imagine.

"I am not here to make fun of you, Nicklaus. Although it would be something that I would enjoy, for sure, but I am not here for that." Elijah sat next to his brother and looked at him and for once after a very long time he saw a heartbroken man. It wasn't Camille or even Hayley, it was all for Caroline. "It's okay to care, Nicklaus. It only proves that you are not what father said. You are not a monster. Somewhere inside you, you have feelings." "Feelings I don't want to have, Elijah." Klaus looked at him and rubbed his temples that were aching. "She is not for me and I should have understood it a long time ago. I have other priorities now and she can't be a part in any of them. So after today I am putting a closure to this mess. I have to focus on what's going on here. Mostly, to make sure that the witches will never find her. "Elijah nodded and moved a bit closer to his brother and started a conversation in whispers so that no one would be able to listen because no one should know.

Marcel started the build slowly, mostly because he wanted her to wake up and see him, see what was coming for her but most of all he wanted to be sure that she would know who was responsible for her state. She was an innocent victim in all of this but she had the bad luck to know Klaus. Or maybe to be the person he is interested in. Caroline took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times fast to help her eyes adjust to all that dust "Where? Who are you?" she pulled the shackles that her hands were tied with as much strength as she had but it was up to no use. She saw the blood on her hands, he had weakened her by cutting her hands and letting her blood drip down. "How long have I been out? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" she kept trying to free herself with no success and the man just kept building her up in a small chamber. Marcel stopped when he was almost done, not because he was tired or because he was finally done listening to her screams because she would have the answers to her questions. "My name is Marcel Gerrard. I already know who you are, Caroline Forbes. I am afraid that I have to say that you are in the unfortunate position of being used in a war that I am sure you didn't have any idea that was on. Nicklaus Mikaelson stole everything from me. I lost a lot of great friends because of him and now he thinks he can rule in _my town_." Caroline shook her head trying to understand "But, I have nothing to do with this. I have never even been to New Orleans." Marcel smiled and picked up a pair of scissors and cut some locks of her hair "You are now. Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline. A different experience if Klaus would just back off. Instead, now you have to know the bad side of it. He pulled the silver necklace from her neck and looked at it "Now he will know to who these locks of hair belong to. " He took a little box from his pocket and placed the locks of hair and the necklace inside. "And if he tries to use any witches to try to find you he won't be able to. I have some witches of my own to protect this place. Or had, at least before he walked in and ruined everything." He took the last brick that he would place and looked at her, by now he could only see her teary eyes. All this time she hadn't said a word and it wasn't by her lack of effort. More because it was too much that she had to think of and deal with those words just didn't make any sense even when they were put together. "I am sorry, Caroline. I know that you are a nice person and part of me wishes that I wouldn't have to do this but in every war, there are innocents deaths that finally shape the outcome. I wish that Klaus has the clarity in his mind to leave and set you free but I highly doubt it. Goodbye." He place the last brick that covered the girls screams of plead. He took the little box and looked at it. This could mean the beginning of a new war or the end of the old one and Marcel wasn't sure which one would be.

Klaus growled as he opened his eyes and the sunlight made them burn. All that drinking last night had its toll on him. He rolled to his side so he would have the window on his back and smiled when he didn't see anyone next to him. Last time he was that drunk he had slept with Hayley and got her pregnant; and he was thankful that this wasn't an option anymore. He noticed a small red box place on the pillow next to his and he kept his eyes on it as if it would open itself and reveal its secrets. He decided to ignore it and get up to get some caffeine to his system so that bad hangover would go away. Also from today it was the start of a new era at New Orleans. It was time to rule the city and not by the witches or the werewolves wishes; but everyone would have to bow down to his will. And his will would be iron. He got up and walked down to the kitchen were fresh coffee was waiting for him; he served himself a cup and picked up a bunch of papers and walked to a table. He sat and started reading all the deals that human or witches wanted and the conditions. Some of them were quiet funny he had to admit. No one really had anything on him. Hope was safe and away from here with Rebekah to a place no one knew. Hayley was now a hybrid and capable to protect herself without getting in trouble all the time; not to mention her little affair with Elijah provided her with enough protection already. Marcel was on his side now so he was out of the picture as well and the humans – he smiled as he threw away their paper of terms- those pathetic little humans thought that he actually cared. His only problem might be the witches but he was certain that he would find a way to deal with them, too.

Hayley held the red box in her arms as she was looking down at Klaus who seemed to be focused on his papers. It is obvious that he hadn't opened the box or he wouldn't be calm. Caroline felt like a shadow over her life; she was always in Klaus's mind and now that there might be a slight chance that she was in danger he would turn the world upside down to find her without thinking any loses they may happen. And yet she couldn't keep it hidden from him and even if she did he would find out eventually and things would just be worse then. She left a sigh and turned to Elijah that had been watching her all this time. "Elijah, I have a bad feeling. I found this on Klaus's bedroom. "she gave him the box and when he opened it was obvious how upset it made him. He took a deep breath and closed it again putting it in his jacket pocket and stood next Hayley looking at his brother. "Since he doesn't know there is no point in telling him anything until we are absolutely sure that it is truly Caroline's hair and that she actually is in danger." Hayley nodded and was ready to say something when Elijah pressed a kiss on her lips silencing her in fear that Klaus may hear them "She will be fine. If anyone has her and plans to use her to manipulate Nick then he won't hurt her. I promise you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose to his neck "Okay, but I think we should let people at Mystic Falls know. Specially Tayler. He loves her." Elijah shook his head and took a step back holding her tight between his arms. "No. Hayley, no. Promise me you won't call him or inform him of this under any circumstance. We don't need anyone from Mystic Falls here right now and especially someone that pisses him off so much. No one should know. I trust that you will keep this secret." She nodded and got out of his arms. 'Tyler has the right to know.' She thought to herself 'I will wait a couple days and then I will make my move.'


End file.
